Enrico Maxwell
Enrico Maxwell (エンリコ・マクスウェル, Enriko Makusuweru) is the leader of the Vatican's Special Section XIII, also known as the "Iscariot Organisation". In the anime, his Japanese voice actor is Hideyuki Tanaka and in the OVA series, he's voiced by Show Hayami. In both the TV and OVA versions, his English voice is JB Blanc. Personality Maxwell is the leader of the Vatican's Iscariot Organization, controlling his subordinates with an iron fist. However, his seemingly blind devotion to his mission often makes his underling Alexander Anderson question his motivations. For example, during the standoff between Alucard and the Millennium-led police forces in Rio de Janero, Anderson watched the scene unfold on the news with a mixture of revulsion and fury, while Maxwell seemed to revel in the ensuing violence. Despite his first impressions to be a suave, gentle bishop, Maxwell has demonstrated on multiple occasions he is very calculated, cruel and fanatical in his mission to purge all heretical and demonic order, such as his attack on London to murder innocent people who were Protestants along with the Nazi vampires, which he seemed to greatly enjoy. His lust for power might have come from his ambition to prove himself due to being unloved and orphaned as a child, and he furthers in any measure whatsoever to become great. Maxwell shares a bitter rivalry with Integra Hellsing, due to their similar occupations (both are heads of military-based organizations sworn to protect their leader and Christianity) and differing ideologies (Hellsing falls under the Church of England, a Protestant Church, while the Vatican is Catholic). Their feud sometimes borders on violent, sometimes causing their meetings to be not so civil. Appearance Maxwell is a tall and slender man who wears white and purple garb, as well as white gloves. He keeps his long, silvery-white hair in a ponytail and has eyes that appear violet in color. His hair and eyes suggest a pigmentation issue such as albinism or leucism, however his skin isn't all that pale, but fair. His Manga counterpart has blond hair and green eyes. History As a small child, Enrico lived at Ferdinand Luke's, an orphanage outside Rome where Alexander Anderson lived and worked. His parents had abandoned him, likely because he was the 'son of a mistress'. Though Anderson tried to raise him as well as he could, Enrico remained angry and spiteful. He grew determined to become a great man, someone that people couldn't look down on. Later in life, Maxwell rose through the ranks of the Catholic Church, and eventually became the leader of Iscariot. In this capacity (as detailed in Crossfire) he oversaw the missions of Anderson and his team of paladins, including Maxwell's fellow orphans Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi. When a new breed of vampires began emerging in Europe, Iscariot found itself butting heads with its Protestant rival, the Hellsing Organization. Following a brutal battle between Alucard and Anderson that also led to a few casualties among the Hellsing forces, Maxwell met the Hellsing leader, Integra, in an art museum to discuss the fiasco. Although he tried to project a level-headed air, Maxwell quickly lost patience with Integra's accusations of "interference", only to have his first meeting with Alucard after calling Integra a "miserable English sow". The powerful vampire threatened to kill Maxwell for insulting his master, but Maxwell remained unimpressed, matching Alucard's threat by summoning Anderson to his side. To Maxwell's dismay, Anderson immediately attempted to battle Alucard once again, but the situation was defused by Seras Victoria posing as a tour guide and leading a group of elderly Japanese tourists past her allies and rivals. When news of a "terrorist" attack in Brazil (actually the machinations of Tubalcain Alhambra, attempting to dispose of Hellsing's agents before they could find information on Millennium) reached Iscariot's ears, Maxwell sent Anderson to secure safe passage for the agents of Hellsing. In the meantime, he conducted an investigation of his own, interrogating a priest who had worked with Millennium during World War II. Maxwell mocked the frightened priest's claims of being forced into helping the Nazis, pointing out that they had willingly collaborated with the Major in hopes of gaining immortality through vampirization. Having learned all he could from the priest, he left Heinkel Wolfe to execute the collaborator. Maxwell attended the emergency meeting called by the Queen of England to discuss Alucard's findings: that Millennium was back with an army of vampires. When Schrodinger arrived with a message from the Major, Maxwell was perturbed by the bespectacled man's mockery of God - as the Major reasoned, a God that allowed "madmen" such as the Nazis to live was itself mad. After the Major's declaration of war against England, Maxwell left to share the meeting's events with Anderson, declaring his intent to lead a new Crusade against Millennium and "Mars, the god of war". During the Battle of London, Maxwell is promoted to the rank of Bishop, and then very quickly to archbishop by the Pope. He is given command over 3,000 knights to wage the 9th Crusade against Millennium. Unfortunately, Maxwell rapidly became intoxicated by his newfound power and altered his mission - instead of liberating London from Millennium's attack, his army was to conquer the city and retake it in the name of Catholicism. To this end, Maxwell sent his forces into London with orders to kill Nazi and Protestant alike. He observed the slaughter from a tektite-reinforced glass box hanging below one of his gunships, barking orders and reveling in his "holy" mission. His glee soon turned into horror and panic, however, when Alucard returned to London and unleashed his full power, releasing the souls of every person he had ever killed and drained of blood as an unstoppable army of familiars. As the armies of Wallachia took form, Maxwell realized that Alucard was none other than the original vampire, Dracula himself, reborn as a servant of Hellsing. The army of familiars quickly overwhelmed Millennium and Papal Knights alike, causing the survivors to beg Maxwell to call a retreat. Unwilling or unable to accept defeat, Maxwell furiously corrected his subordinates' calling him "bishop", only for his gunship to be shot down by Rip van Winkle. Maxwell found himself surrounded by Alucard's familiars, but laughed as he realized that they were unable to penetrate the glass box surrounding him. Moments later, however, the glass was shattered by a familiar bayonet - to Maxwell's bewilderment and horror, Anderson had turned against him. Declaring that Maxwell had abandoned God's will in favor of pursuing his own selfish agenda, Anderson sadly bid his former pupil goodbye and watched as Alucard's familiars overwhelmed him. Smothered by familiars and impaled by the spears of Alucard's Wallachian cavalry, Maxwell found himself dying alone, with no one to support or admire him. Left to contemplate his gruesome end, the archbishop could only futilely reach into the sky and whisper "Jesus..." as the life drained out of him. His corpse would be retrieved by Anderson, who bemoaned his pupil's foolish ambition and declared that he had died as he had lived: "a spineless coward". It is unclear what happened to his body after Anderson left to confront Alucard, as it was last seen being covered in Anderson's magic Bible pages. Near the end of the series, Maxwell's archbishop sash is shown among the items of other deceased characters. He would eventually be succeeded by Makube as the leader of Iscariot. Trivia *Enrico Maxwell also appeared in the Hellsing spin-off manga Crossfire. However, Hirano worked on it before working on when he first appeared in the main series. So, when Hirano got to that, he changed his appearance because he thought he looked too much like Integra. * Maxwell seems to suffer from myokymia when he is excited, characterized by repeated twiching of his left eye. * Enrico Maxwell's prototype was in the hentai manga Strike back of love. * Maxwell might be albino, due to him possessing pale skin, white hair and violet eyes. Gallery Enrico and Renaldo.png|Enrico and Renaldo with Heinkel in the Background during the Conference in OVA IV. Yumie, Maxwell, Heinkel Children.png|Yumie, Maxwell and Heinkel shown as Children after the Credits of OVA VIII Roll. Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Priests Category:Catholics Category:Characters